Taken Away
by Sara-Kitten
Summary: YAOI! story about what pegusas would do if he got his hands on the yugioh cast... (pairings- js yy br mm tm)
1. 1

Here is my first story!! Please read and review. All standard disclaimers aply.  
  
Joey sat stiffly on Seto's lap. Both of them had been packed into a van with Yugi, Yami, Tristain, Mokuba, Ryou, Bakura, Marik and Malik. The van seated 7 and they had a driver and a tough looking guard with them, riding in the front. No one knew how they were going to fit when the guards shoved them, handcuffed, into the vehicle, causing the pairs to be forced upon each other. They had been handcuffed together in pairs, Joey with Seto, Yami with Yugi, Tristain with Mokuba, Ryou with Bakura, and Marik with Malik.  
  
Joey and Seto were sitting in the far back corner with Joey having to sit on Seto's lap. Because of how they were cuffed together they had to sit facing each other. Joey sat so that one of his legs fell on either side of the other boy's lap. They had been given drugs via injection to make them docile, but all Joey thought they were doing was making him sick to his stomach. He was having a hard time sitting up straight, but he fought the urge to fall forward on to his taller partner's lap.  
  
Yami was holding Yugi as they both slept peacefully. Mokuba lay curled up in the sleeping Tristan's lap. Ryou lay in Bakura's lap, while his yami tried to stay awake, and both Marik and Malik had immediately fallen in to a deep sleep.  
  
The driver stopped abruptly the car and caused Joey to fall on to Seto fully, their bodies pressed together. This terrified Joey and he started sobbing uncontrollably into the CEO's shirt. The drugs were really taking control and the blonde felt weak, like he was too tired to move. His thoughts were muddled by the heavy relaxants and he then fell asleep.  
  
The guard in the meantime had started to roughly drag the prisoners out of the van, two by two. Seto looked to make sure his brother was ok; Mokuba was being carried gently by the other brunet, protected from the strong man. When it was Seto and Joey's turn to get out he found the blonde wouldn't wake.  
  
"Come on!" said the guard, "He was given a different drug! He won't wake up any time soon!" With that the guard grabbed Joey roughly by the collar and pulled them both out of the car. Seto landed on Joey, twisting Joey's wrist in the process though the boy didn't wake. Seto gingerly picked up the blonde followed the rest of their group to the dark castle before them.  
  
Joey woke up alone. He was lying on a giant bed on top of the blankets. He was cold and sick to his stomach. When he tried to get up he realized that he was naked, noticing this he throw up on the ground next to him. He felt some one hold his forhead and heard them speak comforting words to him as he fell back into a deep sleep.  
  
Seto held his new puppy gently as the blonde fell back into the slumber that had plagued him for the past few weeks. The boy only woke up every few days to get sick or he was delirious. It pained Seto to see his pet so sick. The doctors said that Joey had a bad reaction to the initial drugs given to him and then his body rejected the hormones given to him to regulate his new 'additions'.  
  
Seto cleaned the other boy's face with the washcloth on the bed side table then pulled his soon to be lover to his chest. He fell asleep listening to Joey's breathing.  
  
"Sir," said the doctor, "the inu-boy is still not able to stay in a conscious state. His body is no accepting the drugs."  
  
"Then give him more!" Said Pegasus. He was very frustrated with his doctors for not being able to wake up his puppy. The dragons were fine, all the cats were fine, and the other dog was fine. Why wasn't this one just getting better? He stared into space hoping some insight would come to him. He sat there all night but no thoughts came to him. 


	2. 2

Here is the next chappie!!! I'm so glad I got good reviews!! Thankies to everyone!!!! And please realize that I have NO knowledge of medicine and this is all made up. Thankies! Sara  
  
Standard disclaimer.  
  
Taken Away  
  
"I have it!" the doctor cried. He had been searching for three days now for a cure to what ever was ailing the inu-boy. "If we simply drain all the medicine out of him, then we can make sure that nothing damaging gets into his system! Of course that runs quite a risk, leaving his body open to infection and such. but it is worth a try! I will go tell master Pegasus now!"  
  
"Yes doctor?" Pegasus answered to the knock at the door.  
  
"I have it! I have figured out how to make the inu-boy better! But there is a big risk of him getting."  
  
"That's enough! If you have figured it out then wh aren't you making it happen?" the platinum blonde man told the frantic doctor. The doctor apologized and ran out to go and attempt to cure the boy. 'finally that idiot can cure my pet.'  
  
* * *  
  
Joey awoke to find himself raped in someone's arms. Normally his first thought would be 'what the heck?', but right now he didn't feel well so he just snuggled back into the arms. He had no clue where he was and his head hurt real badly. Suddenly the arms moved. Joey attempted to cry out in pain but all that he managed to do was wimper slightly. His throat hurt.  
  
"Joey?" he heard a voice say. "Are you awake? How do you feel? Does anything hurt?" the voice questioned. He tried to say something but once again no words came out of his mouth. The arms turned him around and he opened his eyes. Everything was blurry and dark. One of the hands left his side and turned on a light, and then things became clearer.  
  
"Seto?" he managed to choke out. But all it got him was a coughing fit.  
  
"Yes!" Exclaimed the brunet. "It's me! You have been so sick! I was really worried!"  
  
Joey looked over Seto and saw that now he had big bluish white wings sprouting from his shoulder blades and a long tail. He brushed his hands over Seto's shoulders, they were scaly but warm and soft- like a snake's.  
  
"Am I dreaming?" Joey asked.  
  
"No, Pegasus changed us into animals. We belong to him now." Seto replied to the inu-boy. He went and stroked the boy's ears, receiving a moan for his ministrations.  
  
"Seto!" He moaned. He leaned into the dragons touch. "I. what am. ohhh." He doubled over and held his head. He started sobbing and Seto held him tighter.  
  
"Shhhh. its ok! The doctors will make you better. They made you wake up." Seto comforted the inu, though he said the last part more to himself. "You have been sick for a while, nearly a month. They took you away from me last week though. Now you are back and you recognize me. That means you are getting better, right?" Seto was saying these things more to himself then to Joey. "you'll get better."  
  
Seto hugged Joey tighter and laid back down on the bed and they fell asleep together.  
  
There is the second chapter! I hope you like!! Please read and review!!! 


End file.
